The Elemental Cybertronians Halves
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: I am a half organic robot from the planet of Cybertron. I am broken. And I am the organic who makes up the bots flesh and blood half. I am from a distant planet that has no name. I am whole. Join these two as the gain names, new freinds, new enemies and figure out why a parkway if for driving and why a driveway is for parking! No flames please. Rated M for cursing! Please enjoy!


They bound and gagged me since I had bit them twice. Idiotic humans. They knew nothing of the worlds outside of theirs. I was thrown into a vehicle after my wings were tied against my back. My raven black hair lay askew around my face. It stopped about half way down my back and was tangled in the ropes. The humans were afraid. I could smell it. The vehicle was a larger truck. Black and taller than many I had seen.

The man in the front seat sped forwards and I tried to make myself more comfortable in the limited area I had. "Stop moving." One man hit me upside the head and I leapt at him. He jumped back and I sat back down onto the seat, more tense than a cobra surrounded by mongeese. Wait. How did I know that?

"We're almost to the base sir. Should I call for someone to help us unload her?" I growled under the gag and the other man nodded.

"I am not helping with this bitch. Even tied up she can still struggle." I smirked and he moved away even farther.

"Sounds like your afraid of a little kitten. Eh big J?" I kicked the seat and he hit the window. He turned and pulled a gun, aiming at my head.

"Enough!" The sound had come from the radio. At least I hoped it did. "I think your government wants her alive."

"Fine. Whatever you say Ironhide." I sat back again and the truck stopped. The man beside me climbed out and opened my door, untying my feet. I kicked him in the nose and leapt out, running as I worked at the bindings on my arms. Unfortunately the bay door closed before I could reach it.

"I do not think that would be wise." I turned and narrowed my eyes at the group of robots that stood in front of me. I managed to move the gag enough so that I could speak.

The red and blue one walked over to me and grabbed me by the ropes around my wings. "Let me go you big space brute!"

"What makes you think we aren't of their design?" I looked him over and saw the unusual symbols.

"Humans do not have this tech." He looked lost in thoughts as I tried to free myself.

"What are you?" I growled and managed to move the bindings farther down, pulling on my hair. I moved my head back involuntarily and then pulled, hearing and feeling some hairs rip free. I lowered my head and stopped struggling.

"I don't know. Only that wherever I went I was feared. But some tried to capture me for study." I glared at the humans. "I already hurt enough. Why can they not leave me alone?"

I suddenly felt the weariness from my long years spent traveling. I allowed my body to go partially limp and the ropes holding my wings slipped free. I fell towards the ground and gladly awaited the impact. But none came. Instead I hit the hand of one of the robots and opened my eyes a bit.

"Why do they not let me be? I never harmed anyone." At that, my eyes slid closed and I fell into a deep, uneasy slumber.

Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes and fell from the bed I must have been placed in the day before. After trying to escape once again. I leapt up and felt sore. The impact on the planets surface had harmed me pretty bad. Even if it was a week after. I winced and whined softly with the pain, my ears falling back against my head. I managed to pull myself onto the bed and drag a thin blanket over me.

"Are you alright?" I sat up and noticed a young girl standing in front of me. Her name, I searched my memories. She was Sam Witwicky's girlfriend. Carly, that was it. I stood and nearly fell forwards, the swelling on my right leg still prominent.

"Not as well as I have been in the past." My eyes felt sore and I knew they were rimmed with red from an irritation. I sat back down and grabbed the bandage, pulling up the leg of my slacks slightly and wrapped it around the lump. Afterwards I grabbed the simple cane that sat beside my bed and leaned against it, careful not to put any pressure on my leg.

"Come on. Let me help you." I shook my head and held up a hand as she moved to help me stand.

"No but thank you for your offer." I limped out and over to the Autobots. They nodded in greeting as I stood among them.

"Are you feeling better today?" I shrugged.

"A little bit here and there. But I still cannot put any pressure on my leg." Bumblebee laughed.

"That what you get for crashing into a battleship." I rolled my eyes as Bee switched from station to station to relay his message.

"I thought it was planned so I would land in the water. I didn't see the ship." I winced slightly as the pain flew through my leg. I was healing at a rate faster than even the humans. I was still forced to sit at the moment. The pain was killing me. Luckily though none of the cuts had made it to far into my skin. The only ones that had was on my back and the inside of my left leg. I leaned back and yelped slightly, shifting wrong. Everyone turned to look at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and shoved the person away. I just stood and limped off to a different wing of the room. They had told me to steer clear of the med bay since they doubted they could help me.

I was heading there anyways. The moment I entered the doorway I nearly collapsed. The doctors ran over and helped my into a chair. "Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"My back. It feels like something is stabbing me." The man lifted the back of my shirt and whispered to another.

"Get a damned mechanic." I heard him and turned.

"A what?" His face paled.

"Why didn't you tell us you were Cybertronian?"

"I'm _what_?" I narrowed my eyes as a man with a toolbox walked in and looked at me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The doctor shook his head and told him what was wrong. A broken wire or something. I didn't care. I was still shocked from the news of what I was. I grabbed a scalpel from the table beside me and cut deep until I felt the blade scraping against metal. I cut the false skin from my right hand and moved my fingers.

"What in the hell?" I cut away more of the skin on my arm and felt when the wire was reconnected. I stood and the swelling seemed to vanish as I cut away more of the skin. Soon my entire right arm was free of the substance. The doctor grabbed a piece and examined it. I walked from the room, leaving the cane on the chair and hiding my arm from view. I entered the large main room. Everyone turned to look at me as I moved my right arm into view. They all froze.

"What is that?" I raised it the moment I was in view of the others. My eyes were narrowed and slowly turning a bright blue similar to the robots in front of me.

"This is what I am." I raised the scalpel and cut across my left arm, ignoring the false pain nerves and removing the skin.

"That's just gross." I dropped it and fell to my knees, dropping the scalpel as well. I saw now why many feared me. It wasn't my strength or even that I was different. They must have seen it before I did. I looked up and noticed them all staring at my shoulder. The symbol there was the familiar shape I knew all to well from the images the were on the screen once in a while. The symbol of the Decepticons. I stood and looked up, seeing the expressions on some of their faces. I began to run. This time no one tried to stop me. I made it out the door and continued to run, ignoring what was around me as I wove through the alleyways. A police car drove by on one side and I ducked into the shadows. It stopped and the driver backed it up. I winced and hid as far behind a dumpster as possible. I looked to my arm and tried to hide the faint pulse of light that ran down from the symbol. I heard something walking towards me and closed my eyes.

After a few moments it walked past and I felt it was safe to open my eyes. The pulsing grew brighter as I stared at the small robots back. It seemed to notice the light and turned towards me, running forwards. I fought the urge to scream and slipped out from behind the dumpster, watching the creature behind me. I ran right into the parked police car. I stood and looked around. Seeing a fire escape I grabbed it and began to climb. I reached the top of the building and hid in a corner, shaking as the metal on my arm began to net over, a new layer of the false skin growing into place. The small robot climbed up and watched me. My skin had luckily grown back and I looked like a normal frightened human. Sort of. If you were to count my wings. How in the hell had I gotten those? For some reason the thought skimmed across my mind. I recalled the first colony I had met. I looked like them.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the little bot came closer. I stood and walked forwards, kicking it over the edge and running back towards the base. I leapt through the doorway and hid in a corner, growling lightly at the doorway.

"What's with you?" I nodded to my shoulder. The symbol had tattooed itself onto my skin. I was scared, but not for the first time. _Zap!_ I held my head as something tried to connect to a missing source. I curled up and wished the skin would go away. It indeed went away, my metallic figure remaining hidden in the corner. I went into a defence mode, ready to strike out at anything that walked anywhere near me. The symbol pulsed, the glow traveling down my arm, the process covering the rest of my body. I still had the wings. Only they were odd. The feathers were each like daggers. My tail had spikes on the end of it. What was I? **_Dangerous?_** _Yes. __**Lost?**__Definitely. _**_Confused?_** _Hell yeah._ **_Scared?_** _A bit. __**Alone?**_ _No._ **_Wait what?_** _Not alone._ I wasn't. There was actually a group of bots standing beside me who'd help me out if need be. Along with an odd voice in my head. I calmed down and stood, my metallic hair now falling over my right eye. I stepped forwards and nearly fell. I had walked before. But never as this. Sam and Carly leapt forwards and helped me stand.

"Not used to this. Enhanced sight. Harder to move. Remember how to walk but not how to walk like this. Thoughts frenzied and mixed up. Barely able to tell what they say at times." I looked around for a second before trying again. This time I managed to take a few steps before I began to run. I stopped beside the others and leapt up onto the railing. "This is different. I can move faster than before. I can hear and see better." Everyone was watching me. It wasn't everyday that a humanoid girl found out she was a Decepticon. But I didn't care. Autobot or Decepticon this was awesome. I jumped down and opened my wings, landing carefully on the ground. I grinned and laughed a bit, still getting over the shock of it all.

"Can you tell us what happened while you were outside?" I blinked and nodded. Simple.

"A cop car. It had the Decepticon symbol on the side and..." A hand held up by Sam stopped me.

"What's that pulse?" I looked again to the symbol and understood. I was a living tracking signal. And if they were following the signal...

"Gotta run! Being tracked!" I ran as fast as I could out of the building, stealing a small communication device without anyone seeing me. I left the building right as I saw a cop car heading towards it. I ran towards the car as it turned and noticed the symbol. Continuing forth I jumped up and kicked off the grill, throwing myself over it. I landed in the road and ran down into an alleyway. A warehouse or something of the like would be useful about now. I ducked around the corner, catching sight of the police car as I drove along the road, sirens blaring. A quick left found me in an old abandoned section of town. Not even a single passerby or homeless human. The police car stopped in front of me and the little robot ws the first to attack. He ran at me but I flicked my tail, catching him in the eye, a single spike piercing through his head. I raised my tail, his limp body hanging. I flicked my tail and it flew forwards, hitting the cop cars windshield. It began to break apart and turn into a Decepticon. I growled and it narrowed it's gaze at me.

We stood there for a moment, waiting for someone to move. I was unused to the still that had overcome the area. But I was able to stand as still as a statue. Albeit a lethal statue with sharp spiked, wings and I think I even had claws. One unnoticed glance confirmed that. Yep. Still had claws. The cop car turned his head when someone, though the street was abandoned but a moment ago, screamed. I also turned for a second and saw the woman. Turning back I lunged at the robot and hit him repeatedly in the face with my tail. He grabbed me and threw me down the street. I hit a lamp post and managed to stop. I growled and picked up the fallen light and ran forwards, swinging it like a bat and successfully knocking the bot down. Wait. I picked up a street lamp? I looked to my hand and turned the lamp like a spear, throwing it towards the robot and causing it to go through his shoulder and _into_ the cement. He tried to get up but I ran forwards and leapt onto his chest, pinning his down.

"Why are you tracking me?" I growled.

"Because Megatron wished to speak with you. You are a Decepticon are you not?" I looked again to the symbol.

"Is that what this means?" _Play the confused card. It'll stick better._

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "Megatron will explain."

"Who?" I needed to know. **_I knew the name, had heard it before. Names good. Decepticons bad. Calm. Need to calm, thoughts going haywire. Need missing neural connection to form more coherent thoughts._** _Missing what?_ The organic side of me asked. At least she was still there. Humans can blend. _I_ however cannot. **_Missing neural connection. Small chip, looks like a card._** _Alright. Relax. It'll all be fine if you can just relax and try to form a coherent thought._ **_Coherent? Oh yeah. Yep. Can do. Ummmm. We need to find this Decepticon who goes by the name of Megatron. He can get me a neural connection. Probably. _**

"-middle of the ocean. That's where you're going." I looked up and nodded briskly before running and jumping, opening my wings to at least stabilize how I flew. Instead I took to the air like fish to water. A few minutes later I heard the organic again. _Speaking of water..._ I looked ahead of me and angled downwards, surprised by the speed with which I had gotten to the water. I dove into the water and looked around, swimming with near the same speed that I had flown. **_An abyss. Something in it._** _That's where you're going bot._ **_No! Names not bot! My name is-I have no name. Maybe they can give me one._** _Hurry up. We need to breathe and can't down here. _But I don't breath._ Okay kid. Let me rephrase that. Organics need to breath. I am organic. You are half organic. Got it?_ **_Yep. Hurrying. _**It had taken an hour. She could hold her breath for a while. I swam up to the metal structure and slammed my fist against the side. It slowly opened and I swam inside. The door closed and the water drained. I hit the ground and sat there for a moment, unmoving. I had lungs. And they ached. I took in a deep, quite breath and the other door opened. I saw a group of, guess what, more robots. _Robots are the only things that can go down this deep without being crushed. You saw that with me. Notice the pain in your lungs? __**Yeah. Hurt like heck.**__ Welcome to the world of organics my metallic friend._ One of them picked me up by my arm.

"What's this? A little Autobot?" I growled.

"No. The symbol on the arm. This little insect is one of us!" I was thrown farther into the room, slamming down on the metal floor. The organic winced in pain. _I'll kick their asses for that. __**I'll start now!**_ I lunged at the one who had thrown me and lashed out with my tail. I growled as a couple rows of teeth comprised of nothing but fangs folded out from my jaw. _Much like the things in that movie you caught sight of the other day. __**Banshees. Avatar. Lot of blue.**__ That's right kitty. Now kick this guys ass!_ I did as told, a hiss of air escaping through my teeth as I leapt again. The robot swung at me but I bit down on his hand. "Agh! Get it off!"

The others were simply laughing. One of them even fell over as he missed the purchase where his hand was supposed to rest. I pulled at a wire and he tried to throw me again. "Enough!" The commanding voiced promised punishment if the order was not obeyed. I loosened my teeth and dropped, feeling them slip back into my jaw and be replaced by metal teeth that had an organics quality to them. I turned towards where the voice had come. He was a bit broken to say the least. His face was half destroyed and he appeared to be made up of mostly spare parts.

"So sorry Megatron." The robot seemed to shrink under the glare of the leader. The others seemed afraid of him. I turned back to where he stood. Even he fidgeted a bit. I remained still, once again assuming my statue-like ability to remain in one place without moving at all. Only taking small breaths for the organic.

"That's no way to treat a guest such as this." _Such as this? Okay. We need to find out what the heck you are. __**Agreed.**_ "What is your name organic?" I froze and then her appearance and voice took over.

_"I have no name. For I was far to young when my kind was seemingly saved by a figure who stood our height. She was dying. And I was sacrificed to save this vessel of most unusual qualities."_ Her voice sunk deep into the minds of the Decepticons, her mouth not moving once. As I felt why. She was the one who had given me the teeth. **_You're odd. _**_Hello to you too master of the fuckin' obvious. __**Ow? **__Shut up. _I regained control of my body and watched the Decepticons glance to each other.

"And your name Cybertronian?" I remained still.

"I may have had a name at one time but do not now. I have a missing neural link that allows me to access any memories I'd ever had before meeting the organic." The others just continued to watch me. I knew they were waiting for some kind of movement. Even for one of them I was to still. Even the organic was fidgety.

"I think it should be Frostbite." I turned and glared at the robot who I had bitten. I had left some nasty gouges. Which was relly good.

_"Learn the strengths and weaknesses of your opponent before decide to fight."_ She directed it towards him and only him. I personally liked the name.

"Why frost though?" I turned fully towards him, now crossing my arms and tilting my head slightly.

"Because your bite actually felt cold." _Cold bite? __**I knew they could feel temperatures but not that it affected them. **__That's just the thing. It doesn't. What were you thinking when you bit him? __**That I was a bit cold from the water. Why? **__Thank of fire. __**Okay. **_I followed her instructions and felt warmth ripple along the bases of the wings and my tail. The spikes were suddenly surrounded in a wall of flame as were the base of my wings. I jumped as they ignited and stared at them.

"You were right." _Okay. This means you are an elemental tech. __**Fire, Water, Cold, Warm, Corrosion, Earth, Explosive, Air? Things like that? **__Exactly. _"Frostbite it is then." I decided to try the corrosion. I placed my hand against a piece of metal and watched as it rusted. The others backed up until they reached the wall.

"That metal isn't supposed to rust by any Earth elements." I grinned and turned back to the one who I bit.

"I'm not from Earth." I growled and walked towards him.

"Frostbite! Will you stop threatening Starscream. He may be an imbecile but this isn't really necessary. I turned back towards Megatron and bowed my head.

"As you wish sir." I stood beside the slightly rusted metal once more and leaned against it, arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other, toes against the floor. The organic seemed content with this. _I need a name. __**Want me to think of one? **__Ask. I personally don't want a name like yours. __**Alright. **_"The organic. What would you have me call her?" They all turned to look at me. "She wants a name."

"What do you think?" I glanced t Starscream with a slight smile.

"She doesn't like my choice in names." _Don't much like their names either. Actually. Go back to the surface. We'll look for name ideas there. _"Actually. Never mind. She wants to look around. Find names that might fit her." I pushed away from the metal and walked to the doorway. It closed shortly after I stepped into it. Taking a deep breath this time I waited for the room to fill with water. The second it did the main door opened. I was surprised by the force that it still used to pull me out. I swam the hour swim it took to get back to Manhattan. I pulled myself out of the water and onto a beach not to far from where the Autobots were hidden. I coughed and pulled in air. My lungs really _really _hurt. I stood up and noticed the skin. _Here we go._ Nodding in agreement I allowed her control.


End file.
